<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Garden by vilesouls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201695">Fairy Garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilesouls/pseuds/vilesouls'>vilesouls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan is a Softie, Best Friends, Bickering, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Idols, Multi, Pining, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilesouls/pseuds/vilesouls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bang Chan and Lee Felix fight over you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">You fix your hair while waiting outside of the Stray Kids dorm. Your best friend Felix invited you over to play some nintendo switch. He told you that he wanted to flex his animal crossings island. The door opened and you were greeted with a big smile “Hey Y/N! Come in!”. You sat on the couch and Felix followed behind you. “The others are all visiting family this weekend so it’s just us and Chan” Felix explained, you took a moment to asses his facial features, your best friend was so pretty, his button nose, sparkly eyes, tiny ears, he looked so majestic.</p><p class="p1">“Alright cool” you said pulling out your yellow switch out of your backpack “Wait till you see which villager just moved in!” you laughed while Felix gasped and said “Lemme seeeeee!!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hours passed by and you two didn’t even realize how late it got. Chan walked past you two on his way to the kitchen and stopped “Y/N? You’re still here? Look at the time!”.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“OH dang, guess we got caught up. I’ll head out now..”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You can’t head out now, it’s too dark and way too dangerous” Chan said “ Don’t worry, you can sleep here”. Felix got all excited “YEAH! SLEEPOVER!!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Later that night, Alice in Wonderland was playing on the TV while Felix was asleep, head on your lap. Chan sat next to you but seemed very awkward and wasn’t exactly the best at hiding it. You noticed this.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you okay? You look uncomfy” you asked</p><p class="p1">“I- NO! Not at all” he responded, sounds like you caught him off guard.</p><p class="p1">“Are you sure??”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, it’s just…you look really pretty today”</p><p class="p1">You didn’t know how to respond “You aren’t too bad yourself”</p><p class="p1">“I’m serious, you are beautiful, like a fairy” he smiled shyly, he said something under his breath but you only caught the last word, “do”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>you always do</em> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You just sat there and blushed, not knowing how to react. You just sat there, staring at him with pink cheeks. Suddenly, he leaned in to kiss you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The kiss was lovely..started off sweet but you stopped when you remembered the sleeping pixie in your lap. Chan pulled away, “You both have similar features, you are like little fairies.” you chuckled “My pretty fairies” he added. You blushed at the sudden comment, it sounded so…possessive. You’ve always thought Chan would act that way towards a significant other.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Chan are you dating anyone at the moment?”</p><p class="p1">“Nope” he responded almost immediately</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You thinking about a way to continue conversation when you felt movement on your lap. “Good morning little one” Chan said with a smile. Felix had woken up but hadn’t moved his head off your lap, instead he started playing with the pad of your thumb, just squishing it as if you were a cat. The cute way Felix was acting really adorable. You took your free hand and started running it through his hair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey don’t forget about me!” Chan pouted. You’ve never seen this side of him before but it was precious. Chan attempted to put his head on your lap but Felix playfully swatted him away “Hey!! Y/N is mine” Felix pouted. “You’ve been hogging her all this time!!” Chan pouted again but only playfully.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“YA! Stop bickering” you chuckled “I have 2 shoulders, use that to your advantage”</p><p class="p1">Felix grabbed you by your shoulders and brought you into a kiss. “N-Not what I meant but okay..” you blushed while Chan looked at you two with a fake little frown. You got back to original position and they laid their heads, one on each shoulder, Felix grabbed your hand and started to play with it again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Your hands are so soft Y/N” Felix said while investigating your hand as if it was an alien object</p><p class="p1">Chan grabbed your other hand and intertwined his fingers with yours. Felix gasped and looked offended.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They were fighting over your attention but little did you know, you’d never be able to pick. They both are too cute. Chan didn’t seem like the type to act this way but now that it was actually happening…you liked it. You sat with them and giggled. Being fought over was something you never thought would be so childish and funny.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Felix got up and quickly and half-yelled “Y/N ! Choose !”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You pretended to think for a second before saying “BOTH!” with a big ol’ grin. Felix slumped back to the couch in defeat, you kissed his forehead and then turned to Chan and gave him a forehead kiss too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You three spent the rest of the night in one big cuddle, you asked Chan to be big spoon and he said yes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>